User talk:Trenthian
Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at the Logo Creation Wiki. You can upload a 155 x 155 pixel image to Image:Wiki.png, which is the location for your wiki's logo. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 22:30, 8 April 2009 (UTC) hey, no problem. I figured that this wiki could use that information at least since it seems to be the most often asked question aside from the usual "how do I get from point A to point B" type questions on the board in gamefaqs. I'm new to wiki editing, but I'm sure I can get the hang of it soon. Is there a template that you want used for this page? Illuminescence 07:08, 19 April 2009 (UTC) more updates ok. I just added some maps for both the green ruins and whale island. there will be more to come soon as it seems that the dungeon maps may be a more in demand item. dungeons All the maps are completed for the ruins and whale island. The pages just need to be updated with Strategies and other useful info now. Illuminescence 10:34, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Household Upgrades and other info Added a chart to outline easy, low cost recipes for levelling cooking skill. So far it outlines items that require little to no RP to acquire and cost virtually nothing. Compacted Household upgrades to just 2 sections with charts and costs; however, more info is needed to complete these charts. Added charts to some characters to outline favorite items, events, etc. A 3rd chart outlining schedules is needed for each. Added more tips to "Cooking Tips" section located on the Game Mechanics page. Front page The front page needs to be updated soon with links to pages other than just Game Mechanics and Characters. Illuminescence 01:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) new maps I've uploaded 2 maps their basically floor plans (looking down view) of whale island floating chambers and also all 5 towers. They show the layout, the monster spawn points, where the portals are, chests, doors and anything else useful. You can find them in my contributions i don't know how to add them to a page etc. --BladeX 10:06, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I am the admin here. There are many contributors, many of whom, like myself are too lazy to log in. ;) Please let me know if there is anything you need. Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:49, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:08, October 3, 2012 (UTC)